


WHUMP-tober 2020

by Serrenedy



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrenedy/pseuds/Serrenedy
Summary: A selection of chapters each hitting a few Whumptobe prompts. Can my fingers keep up? Let's find out!!!
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	WHUMP-tober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may or may not be cannon compliant-we didn't talk it over, but is in the *universe* of the fic- 'The Life and Times of the Negas' so enjoy this possibly noncannon look into their world

#  That first week was rough

WARNINGS panic attacks, violence, suicidal idealization, the Negas being a strong family unit even when they have NO CLUE what’s going on, abandonment issues, strange problems require stranger solutions    
  
3-Manhandled   
7-Enemy to Caregiver   
11- Struggling/defiance   
18-Panic Attacks/ Phobia   
  


-1

You wouldn’t think screams of agony could be a white noise machine. But for one Negaduck, they were. He was grumpy even in sleep, beak pulled in a persistent frown as he was wrapped up in the arms of Launchpad. His sleep was light, too paranoid of the monster that had won the right to stay in his house as his ward. Her door was locked from the outside, but  _ still. _ It never hurt to be careful...what with the blasters around the house. 

Maybe it was the paranoid light sleep that did it....alerted him to the new scream. Too sharp, too shrill, and rather than pain, it was terror. He detangled himself from LaunchPad, waking the other up in the process and went to go figure out why the kid was screaming. 

He assumed, as he undid the lock, she’d gotten a bit of short term loss from the amnesia and repeated  _ taps _ to the head. Probably woke up in a new place and freaked at the bars he’d slapped on the window to keep her from killing herself. He wasn’t expecting what he saw. 

Gosalyn’s back was arched like she was a fucking  **_demon possession_ ** or some shit. She collapsed back into her little ball screaming all the louder. The doll he’d given her was shattered as she rolled around the bed **_SCREAMING_ ** for her life and she too, had a few nicks, feathers stained rust red. His beak dropped and he could do nothing but stare as she shook and rocked in her sleep, tears falling and-oh maybe  _ this  _ was the reason for the slight rasp in her voice. 

It was LaunchPad, who blearily blinked awake at the sight and went into the room. She’d switched to flailing. But she was so much smaller than him that he could easily catch first one, then both of her wrists in one hubcap sized hand to pin her to the bed. His other hand went down hard and heavy right beneath her chest, the spot where your ribs ended for about an inch of vulnerable lung. As he pressed down and up more and more firmly she stopped screaming. After all, he was restricting how much air could make it into crushed lungs. As she started hyperventilating he eased up a bit and her eyes flew open as she coughed and started to greedily accept the idea that her lungs could get filled. 

The three were silent for about a minute. “The fuck was that?” Negaduck was the first to speak, his voice like a shot in the stillness.

“I thought I was alone.” Gosalyn’s voice didn’t have any emotion to it, just a cold and almost serial killer esque vibe. It was mildly impressive. NegaDuck made a split second decision and jerked his head before turning to leave the room. LaunchPad grumbled slightly, but hauled the girl up by her bound wrists and dragged her into their room. He contemplated changing the sheets, but figured she’d probably panic again if he left to do so, so he just dumped her on the bed.

NegaDuck reentered the room holding a sharp knife and there was a gleam in her eyes as she looked at it....as she tilted her throat slightly. “None of that shit” He snarled. LaunchPad raised a brow at him as he gave the girl the knife. “So ways I figure it.” He told her as he gave her the knife. “You won’t kill us, cause then you’d be  _ alone _ . Utterly alone and for  **_forever_ ** ....since we already established no one else wants you.” The murder in her eyes was genuinely amusing. “So to keep from us kicking you to the curb to waste away alone with no one to protect or even deal with being around you, you’re holding us hostage.” She looked at the knife-a nice BIG one too, more a small machete than anything that should be used in a kitchen. It was an over-sized meat cleaver. 

“ _ You _ gave to me” she points out. “Which means that you have more than enough ability to stop me from using it.” 

“Sure” He concedes. “When I’m  _ awake _ ” That calms the child down enough to rest. The three of them are piled on the bed, Gosalyn squeezed between him and LaunchPad. His Husband’s arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, but instead of his familiar warmth it was the slight chill radiating from the tiny body he felt at his back. Maybe she was cold due to her black heart. The thought coaxed out a little smirk even as her clever nestled gently beneath his beak, against his throat. 

  
  


\---- 2

“Where are you going!” Negaduck’s eye twitches at the audacity of the brat to assume she had any right to even know. She’d been off all day, attempting to put the doll she’d destroyed in her nightmares back together with the Liquid cement LaunchPad used. When the face had been rendered ‘not pretty’ she’d torn what was left of the doll to shreds and now had bits of the pastel blue dress from it acting as extra ruffles on her pink nightgown. Well, as much as she could. It was hard to sew without needles or thread. 

“’M’going out.” He snarled, and started to head for the bakery. He stopped at the sight of her clever wedged into the door in front of him. Apparently she had some  _ amazing _ aim. He’d felt it graze his cheek feathers. _ Impressive _ . “Why are you pissed?” He rips the clever out of the door and smothers the slight pride at the fact that there’s a  _ hole _ in the wood. Stay or die. Cute kid, really,  _ his _ kinda cute.

“You’re my hostage” That slight rasp was still in her voice, though now it was alongside a slight quiver. How fucking precious. Lil brat wasn’t used to  **_giving_ ** threats.”You stay” 

“Actually, now  _ I _ have the knife” And he waved it at her to prove a point. Her pupils shrunk to pinpricks and her beak curled, baring her teeth. He  _ would _ let her jump him, hold her off till she was too tired then pin her to the wall by the throat till she understood just  _ who _ was in charge here. But luckily for her, he was running late for a meeting. “Tell ya what?” And he HUCKED the blade back at her. She didn’t move, maybe wanting to get hit, but he’d let it land a ways away from her. “LP’s my husband. Hold  _ him  _ hostage fer a few days. I mean, even if yer an annoyin lil shit that got  _ lucky _ .....I  _ gotta _ get my ass back over for him.” It takes her a bit of pulling to try and get the blade out, it causes a chuckle. She’s a little ball of rage and issues, she’s got potential....but fuck she’s hilarious while she’s getting started. As he walks away he can hear the ripping of the floorboards. _ Determined little squirt _ . 

\-----3

“Ya plannin on watchin me take a shit too?” The question is snarled out to the little bitch that won’t leave him alone. He moves, she moves with him, always with that cleaver. It’d be cute that she thought she could hurt him if she wasn’t so FUCKING ANNOYING by being underfoot. 

“Maybe” She said honestly. “How big is the window in the bathroom?” He scowls...then realizes. 

“Why are you still in the nightgown? Woulda thought you’d want to get off the dried blood and grime. You don’t seem like da one ta like that shit.” She freezes slightly, then looks down. “I can’t get out of the nightgown.” It’s tangled in my hair. There’s a moment of genuine amusement, cause he’d seen this girl sew ruffles using a bit of broken porcelain just yesterday.”Why not just cut your hair?” She flinched back as though he’d suggested casual murder. Actually...this kid  _ might _ be okay with that...and he was strangely okay with a possible murderer that watched him sleep holding a clever. Though....looking at her. Her hair probably hadn’t been cut or washed in years, it was a shaggy rug. Weird for the kid that cared so much about ‘pretty’. Shit, it’d probably make her get sick and die....and then Negs’d blame him. 

Blue eyes shifted up as he heard a webbed foot scuff the ground. She was edging away, trying to run. She held the cleaver like it was a dagger and a wince crossed his beak. “Alright Kid. Negs wants you alive so I’m gonna teach ya some shit.” He took a heavy step towards her and she jumped back. The smirk that crossed his beak couldn’t be considered ‘nice’ by any stretch of the imagination and she seemed to finally grasp that while holding  _ him _ hostage, he had the ability to do the same to her. She took off running, but this was no carnival and he knew the environment better than she did. 

In no time at all the much larger bird has her pinned to the ground using his own bodyweight. He grabbed her by the back of the throat, his knee in her back itself and her precious clever in his hand. “Lesson one. When you don’t know how ta use a weapon, don’t  _ brandish _ it. If ya do that the wrong way it lets someone that  _ does  _ know how ta use it ALSO know yer gonna be easy as fuck to disarm.” She screamed and screeched, but she was far too weak to claw out from under him. He jerked his arm to find the feathers where her hairline ended. And She  **_SCREAMED_ **

  
  


At first he’d assumed that he’d miscalculated. That he’d scalped the girl by accident and her nightgown was ripped off to make strips of fabric should he need it. It was only after checking that he discovered that underneath all the grime...she was a redhead like him. Most of her hair had been cut and he seemed to have put her into a state of shock. Negs said she was suicidal so he wasn’t dumb enough to put her in the tub alone or leave her with the cleaver. It wasn’t just her hair,  _ she _ was a walking illness. He didn’t keep himself perfectly clean or anything, but this kid was the poster child for sepsis. The water came out clean due to Liquidator running around but she’d only been  _ placed _ in it and it was almost black. She’d had a reaction to the water, at least the sound of it, stiffening up and curling away from it. Drowned maybe? Huh, waterboarding was logged in his head as an effective punishment if she stepped out of line. 

When she was washed and fluffed  _ and he’d deny till his dying day he felt bad enough for the chop shop on her head he gathered what was left of it into pigtails after he’d knocked her out _ , he pinched a nerve to make her pass out, locked her in ‘her’ room and went out. The nerve pinch wouldn’t last long if she were as panicked and anxious as she seemed... Sure enough, she woke up shortly after he arrived back, as evidenced by her panicked screeching. She calmed relatively quickly as he entered the room, proving that she hadn’t been abandoned. 

“Yo.” LaunchPad nodded at her. “If you die I’m sleeping on the couch so drink some calories so I don’t have to” It was only the fact that it was an open container that kept him from chucking the milkshake at her. Two days with no food, and starving before that. She eagerly drank what was in the cup he handed her and he watched her, drinking his own shake. She didn’t seem to care about poison. But wait, wasn’t she immune to most? At least  _ resistant _ . She also didn’t seem to notice taste. He’d dumped a shit ton of liquid tranquilizer in her cup to see what would happen  _ and make her stop screaming _ . The hope was that if she woke up after a long enough sleep she’d realize she didn’t need to ineffectively ‘threaten’. It was also just to knock her out since she’d spent last night watching him sleep while guarding the door. 

He grinned watching her fight sleep. Tough cookie or no, exhaustion plus enough to take out Grizzly himself. She slurped down the shake and ate two of the burgers he provided then lost her fight within the hour. She was determined. She crawled onto his lap and held her straw by his throat like it was going to  _ do _ something. Precious.  **_Fucking Precious_ ** . 

LauchPad pried the little _ barnacle _ off of himself and put her in a soft cream nightgown. It was only a few shades off from sun bleached bone and more importantly, it didn’t have any ruffles or shit. He tucked her in....and gave her back her cleaver, which she cuddled. The blackened hole where his heart used to be did something almost soft at seeing the little psycho resting for a murder spree or some shit. He turned on his heel and stalked out because the options here were; leave before feelings affect him, or snap her neck so she can’t  _ continue _ to affect him.

\------4

The fourth day with Gosalyn hit a bit of a snag. Said snag was that he had business to take care of outside...and she was standing at the door, arms crossed, cleaver in hand, stupid mary jane shoes stamping into the ground and Launchpad was resisting very firmly the urge to just crack her head and leave her for dead. 

The ‘dead’ was the problem. It’s what she’d be at once if she went with him to this mission. It was a nice and easy slaughter of a few idiots that hadn’t kept up protection payments, but at the same time-desperate dumbasses did things like attack the kid like he was gonna do more than be pissed or annoyed at bandaging her up. Fun lil Psychopath or not, he didn’t need her underfoot and making everyone act even more stupid then they were for not settling their debts in the first place. 

“I’ll be back in an hour or three! COMEON!!!!” Her beak pulled into a worse scowl

“You are my HOSTAGE!” She screeched. He rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll be a hostage when you’re actually intimidating. Howsat?” He grinned down at her. “I’m eight feet taller than you! What, cha gonna slice my  _ ankles _ the WRONG way?” There was something  **_Dark_ ** alongside the resignation in her eyes. Fun. “Now. Lemmie out, or I’ll lock you up and leave you here anyway.” Her feathers were sticking up, panic setting into her eyes as they darted around. “Look” He held up his hands as she started to shake in her powder blue dress. “You’re in the house. My  _ SHIT _ is here. I  **HAVE** to come back. And there’s some peeps next door. The MuddleFoots. I like em well enough. If I’m gone more than an hour you can go kill _ them _ kay? I’ll run right back to make sure you don’t” That seemed to placate her a little bit.... she let him go and ran off, likely locking herself in ‘her’ room to properly look at the sickening clothes.

He had, perhaps foolishly, assumed that she’d be nice and distracted by her clothes. What he was  _ not _ expecting was the Muddlefoot Garage to be  **_destroyed_ ** . The fuck? The Muddlefoots were untouchable. They didn’t know that Negaduck was their next door neighbor, but they did know that said neighbor and his husband were connected to Negaduck.... **_their employer_ ** . No hero was able to attack them, they were too heavily guarded by SHUSH. So who the fuck managed to.....His blood ran cold. Negs was gonna KILL him if his one safehaven was ruined. Bad enough the Tower had been compromised. LaunchPad raced over to see Binkie and Herb pushing away the rubble. 

“THE FUCK HAPPENED!?” He demanded. Herb, the sap, flinched and looked at his wife for an answer. 

“Hello there LaunchPad. How are you?” She got up, dusting herself off. As his eyes narrowed, she addressed his question. “Some little twit had gotten hurt and Tank was nice enough to get her some bandages. Honker saw her run out with a few vials and when he started chasing her she threw one at him and it exploded. That’s all. Some adorable little idiot. I already yelled at him for not just shooting her.” LaunchPad’s heart stopped. He checked the time, he’d been gone three hours.  **_FUCK_ ** .

“THAT FUCKING BITCH! SHE COULDN’T JUST” He screamed and Binkie was nice enough to hand him a missile launcher. He felt a little better shooting it into the sky. “That was NegaDuck’s new ward that ran off!!!”

He’d conscripted the help of the Muddlefoots, but all of five of them _ still  _ couldn’t find the little bitch. As the moon came out they stopped looking. There were things in the dark even worse than his husband....mostly cause they were trying to one up said husband by attempting to be worse, leading them to do stupid shit trying to grab his attention. If anyone figured out who owned that girl she’d be......fuck.......he was supposed to be watching her. And she didn’t know how to use that damn knife. 

\------5

No sign of her. They’d all gone out looking again. She was still gone. Fuck. He should’ve taught her how to use the knife. He shouldn’t have left her alone for so long. 

He had the thought to call SHUSH......but if he called them it’d get back to Negaduck.......It’d get back that he failed quite so badly. The girl would end up on FOWL’s radar....even  **_if_ ** she were alive.

FUCK!

_ FUCKING _ **_KIDS_ ** made you soft.

If she were kidnapped there’d be a ransom and he could just  **BREAK** people to get her back. He had already traced the spot on the wall where her cleaver had come from.

Fuck.

He shouldn’t have given her that bath he was sunk. That and she _ did  _ have potential. There was something bitter and dangerous that needed just the tiniest  _ push _ off the edge. 

Okay positives-maybe she was just on a murder spree. There was enough hate in her eyes. Yeah. Yeah she just went on a spree and got lost

Binkie had said she was hurt. Tank had been trying to get medical supplies for her. Did she hurt herself? Or.....or did she take an opportunity? He’d been gone for three and Binkie wasn’t able to remember exactly when the explosion had gone off. It was apparently a lot bigger and he’d come in on them cleaning up. So when had she attacked?

  
  


WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHE! For a kid that didn’t want to be alone she was taking forever to crawl back!

She was dead. She had to be. Fuck.....she’d had potential

\----------6

He couldn’t move....he blinked a few times, without opening his eyes. He took stock and realized that there were no shackles on him. He sniffed at the air....and felt his lungs seize slightly. 

“You don’t want to do that” His eyes actually did open at that. A weight on his chest he hadn’t registered before. She was back, sitting on his chest. The blisters on her hands cracked through her feathers and the ruined pink nightgown was wrapped around her beak. She had an atomizer in one hand and his eyes followed her arm as she leaned over and injured herself further, mixing together some sweet smelling concoction that made her blisters red and irritated. He could see some hemlock and foxglove next to the bowl. 

“So....what exactly is goin on here?” He asked. Speaking made his throat burn. Whatever she’d dosed him with, it was in the air. 

“You’re my hostage” She said plainly. “I might not  _ look _ intimidating. But people like you think looks are all that matter. I’m  _ smart _ .” He registers now that her powder blue dress from the other day is full of grass stains. Stains that have, hilariously, failed at the attempt to be cleaned, presumably while she was still wearing it. His laugh rumbles his chest and bounces her a bit. She scowls at him, but he only smirks. “What’s so  _ funny _ ?” She demanded. 

“Nuthin. Jus glad you’re alive” And interesting. This kid was interesting. And apparently a poison expert. Negs had said that he’d seen her rob people blind by card sharking. He idly wondered if there was anything she’d put into the air to cause confusion or temporary blindness. She was resistant. She was also looking down at him in confusion, a blistery palm went to his forehead and hovered over it to sense for warmth. He slipped his eyes closed and started on the same breathing exercises he’d been taught to use if he was buried alive or drowning. 

It didn’t take long for her to get bored of the ‘sleeping’ man and curl up next to him. He stayed awake, listening to her breathing as he waited for the air to clear….or his rusty lungs to get used to it. Whatever happened first It was still about an hour before he could twitch a finger. Luckily, it was only an hour after that, that he was able to get up. 

Gosalyn was  _ rudely  _ woken up by being DUMPED into a bathtub of warm water. She had the initial FREAKOUT and tried to scramble out...before registering that it was neither ice water nor hot enough to scald off feathers. LaunchPad was in fact laughing at her reaction to water. She blinked in confusion as he roughly grabbed her by her arm and started scrubbing. 

“You’re  _ hurting _ me” She protested. There was another bark of laughter there. 

“THE FUCK you think being poisoned felt like? Sunshine? AND you ran off for two days. You got injured before you left and came back and hurt yerself AGAIN handling foxglove barehanded!” He grabbed her shoulder to force her into place as he nearly pulled out her hair in scrubbing. She fought a bit as he dunked her head under the water, but it was only for a second to handle the soap, and she still looked slightly scared. He dried her and put her in a pink ruffled mess that made her eyes light up. .....then he took her over for Binkie to fix the ‘haircut’ he’d given her. 

\-----7

“Awwweeee, don’t ya’ll look all cozy n shit” Gos jumped off of LaunchPad to sprint over to NegaDuck and tried to.... 

“DAMMIT KID I TOLD YOU, NO  **_STABBING_ ** WITH A CLEAVER!” LaunchPad rolled off the couch irritated as he stalked toward them. NegaDuck chuckled, even as his husband picked him up by the throat and slammed him into a wall. He certainly wasn’t  _ complaining _ about the rough treatment.

“When’d she get the haircut?” he asked mockingly.

“YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THAT LITTLE DEMON FER A FUCKIN WEEK!”

“Yer exageratiin” Nega grinned and leaned forward, crushing his own windpipe slightly to get closer to his husband. LaunchPad couldn’t resist the fact that he’d missed him and leaned closer for the inevitable bites to the beak that gave way to a slightly bloody make out session. 

  
  
  


“So” LaunchPad asked when NegaDuck was on the couch with them, the explosions of Pelican's island going off on the television “why  _ did _ you leave the little bitch with me?” Said little bitch had been given a dagger since she so obviously wanted to stab.....a dull one with her tendency to cuddle them. Said dull dagger was held right by NegaDuck’s heart. Precious 

“Well, _ I  _ already liked the brat” He shrugged. 

“You LEFT!” She protested. He rolled his eyes and shifted her to grab from the inside of his coat, he produced an ostentatious diamond studded tiara. He’d steal it back from her to pawn later....probably. He was no idiot, she liked ‘pretty’ like that fuckin doll. Her eyes sparkled as he put it on and returned to her previous position. 

“As I was sayin, I liked her, she’s got potential. She’s fuckin smart.” 

“Smarter than ya know” LaunchPad agreed. “She knows poisons.” Negaduck raised an eyebrow to the girl. _ Damn  _ had he picked well. 

“I’ll need a favor from Shush ta adopt her on accounta the no real name thing”

“So what-Gos Waddle-Duck? ‘S fuckin stupid. Give her my name.” Gosalyn looked up at that, an expression somewhere between shock and awe. “Hey bitch, ya already got ‘Daddy’ over there, find somin less ‘noyin fer me” And with that gentle order LaunchPad relaxed to continue watching the show. 


End file.
